


All This Bad Blood

by DeanstielsDaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Gadreel, Angst, Bad Metatron, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling Out of Love, Gen, Hurt Ezekiel | Gadreel, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Gadreel, Inprisonment, Lost Love, M/M, Metatron Being a Dick, Metatron/Gadreel, Scribe Metatron, Twoshot, Wrong Accusation Of A Crime, whumpage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanstielsDaughter/pseuds/DeanstielsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel had been wrongly accused of what he did, the only one who believed him was a Scribe sent into his prison cell by chance. Over the years their relationship grew into something deeper than friends, but never had the chance to become anything more. Now, years later they've met again, but nothing is as it should be and it will never be what it should be in their eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before And After The Crime

"But those are the days that bind us, together forever and those little things define us forever, forever." – Bastille  
-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Before and After the Crime...  
\------------------------

Lucifer's plan was brilliantly flawless and he was proud of it too. Father had been too preoccupied lately with the affairs on Earth that he would never notice his son's absence from his duties for just an hour. Lucifer smirked wickedly as he flew down to Earth, his magnificent white wings trailing behind him until he landed on solid ground and he then tucked them into his back. The land he'd landed on was pretty barren, give or take a few trees that Lucifer's Father had begun to spread outside of the one concentrated area they were in now and the occasional dust storm and the sun beat down relentlessly on the ground. Lucifer looked to his right, though still hidden behind the tree, at the only area of the earth that showed life. Father's precious garden.

The bane of Lucifer's existence.

How could his Father expect him to worship naked leaf wearing apes? The thought of them made his head ache, the mention of them made his tongue turn to acid, and his throat close up. He could easily spit on humanity anytime. Angels were clearly superior, they were made first. They were created of Father's Heavenly essence, his grace and his power. Humans were merely clay figurines that could be posed and told what to do. Lucifer hated seeing something so weak poisoning the perfect world Father had created. That was when he'd come up with his brilliant plan.

Father reveled in his work, the humans. So what if Lucifer was to prove how truly flawed they were? The Garden of Eden was Father's most precious work in progress. So far he had only two humans wandering around in there, but he'd planned on making more Lucifer had overheard. Lucifer had decided to stop him before he could, to prove humans were weak, they could be tempted, and they could be led astray. That they were never meant to be perfect like his Father had intended. Lucifer smirked again, a devilish look filling his eyes and he transformed quietly behind the tree. He'd completely rid his celestial light form and taken the form of a far more conspicuous form. A snake, a black snake with a head like a dragon, ebony scales that shimmered in the daylight and piercing yellow eyes that could easily hypnotize. His tongue darted out a few times, sniffing the air before his eyes spotted his target across the way.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Gadreel paced back and forth, sighing and staring up at the sun occasionally. His celestial light burned brighter than it, but still it blinded him. He couldn't leave his post though, he'd been instructed to guard it non-stop and since angels did not require sleep he gladly accepted. It was an enormous responsibility. Gadreel kicked at the dirt and a cloud of dust rose in front of him. Through the dust Lucifer slithered, eager to get on with his plan. He was unnoticed luckily and the gates of Eden remained open, though he decided it was probably best to eliminate any potential threats.

"Gadreel..." He whispered, Gadreel paused immediately and stood rigidly, angel blade poised high and ready for attack. Lucifer slithered up Gadreel's leg; the angel was already in some sort of trance.

"Gadreel," Lucifer hissed. "There is no need for that. Please, I am just a weary animal that has lost his way out of the gates. Isn't it your duty to care for me and others like me? Please allow me entry back in."

Gadreel was in a total trance, Lucifer's hypnotic voice was all it took. The archangel had always been rather convincing, even in Heaven. He snickered in his mind and slithered down Gadreel's arm and leg and into the gates behind him. Gadreel heard nothing, he felt nothing, he saw nothing, and the trance was too strong. His senses were flooded with the serpent's voice. He couldn't even think any relevant or new thoughts. The snake had talked to him, it struck him as odd yes, but it wasn't the strangest thing his Father had created thus far.

The next thing Gadreel knew was that the trance had broken, and that everything had gone to pure chaos in Eden behind him. He tried to rush inside and stop it, but it was too late. He'd been warned by his Father about letting the humans eat the forbidden fruit, but nothing had given them the urge to until now. Gadreel spotted the snake, the one that had talked to him and his mysterious yellow eyes glimmered as he perched on the lowest tree branch of the tree of Forbidden Fruit, Eve next to him holding a bitten apple. Adam too, with a piece of it stuck in his throat, like he was choking, but somehow he could still breathe.

Gadreel felt this overwhelming dread and suddenly his Father's voice boomed down upon earth and echoed all across the Earth. This was his fault and Gadreel knew it, deep in his being he knew it. The snake hissed in a sinister manner and Gadreel sank to his knees in defeat.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

He was thrown before the four Archangels in front of the steps of the Big House. They were each holding a different look on their faces. Michael was of disgust, Gabriel's of rage, Uriel's of disappointment, but Lucifer's his was different. His was one of satisfaction.

"He has ruined Eden," Michael declared, as millions upon millions of angels screamed at Gadreel in protest. "He has caused humanities downfall and for that he must pay!"

Michael clenched his fist in the air in front of his face and glared at Gadreel. Angels cheered in triumph and Gadreel looked around, struggling against the restrains put on his by the two angels he'd been arrested by. Eden had fallen two days prior, but only now was Gadreel realizing what he'd truly done. The guilt in his chest radiated so brightly that he was sure all four of the archangels could feel it, practically see it.

"Imprisonment," Michael declared. "Forever!"

Gadreel gasped, his mouth dropping and the angels cheered louder. The Big House seemed to sparkle in the rising sun beyond the clouds in Heaven and Gadreel found it so beautiful he almost cried for he feared he'd never see its beauty ever again. Gadreel's eyes met each of the archangels' and he sighed, but when he reached Lucifer's he stared longer. Lucifer smirked at him, out of view from the others, and his eyes turned yellow as the serpent's and he stuck out his tongue. It was forked like a snake's. Gadreel struggled against his restraints again.

"Wait," he tried to yell over the crowd. "Wait please! I am innocent! Please listen to me! This was not my doing!"

No one heard Gadreel though; he was too busy being dragged away by the guards. The last thing he saw was the disappointed faces of everyone around him, eventually though their faces started to blur together into one big emotion, but not Lucifer's his remained constant. It remained devious.

He remained innocent.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

One Year Later...

Gadreel lifted up his weak and fragile head to see who was coming through the prison doors. He was absolutely starved so he hoped it was the guards with grace of some sort. Gadreel's grace had been worn thin due to daily beatings in his cell as part of his punishment. His punishment that wasn't even meant to be his. Lucifer was the one to rightfully serve it, not Gadreel. Gadreel pushed himself up from the floor and looked out of the prison cell he'd been placed in. The guards were heading in, with one unfamiliar figure. Gadreel's eyes were so swollen he could barely see who or what it was, but it looked much shorter than the other two guards and Gadreel had memorized their movements long before his eyes had become useless. His face and body was covered in scars and deep bloody gashes, some of which were oozing pus and dried blood collected around their edges. Gadreel shivered from pain and cold in the cell and sat up in the corner that he resided in most of the time now. His brown wings were quivering in fright as the guards slid open the doors to his cell.

"You have twenty minutes," one of the guards motioned to the figure they'd brought with them. "Try to talk some sense into this sinner."

They slammed the door shut and Gadreel squeaked, he'd screamed so much over the months leading up to now that he couldn't speak. He hadn't lost the ability knowledge wise, but his throat was so raw and tender that he couldn't make the words come out. Gadreel watched as the mysterious figure drew closer.

"I'm not going to hurt you," it said, upon Gadreel's closer inspection it was a male. "I promise. I was told to talk to you."

Gadreel starting shaking uncontrollably and curled up into a small ball on the floor of the cell in an attempt to make him appear smaller. The male angel stepped forward, his eyes a gentle hazel staring into Gadreel's green ones. The angel lowered his head in submission and the hazel eyed one cocked his head in confusion.

"What's wrong," he asked. "I said I wasn't going to hurt you?"

The hazel eyed angel reached out to Gadreel and he looked utterly terrified. Gadreel shivered and tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. The hazel eyed angel gently touched his injured shoulder that had been strained and sprained by the guards' brutality. The hazel eyed angel responded to Gadreel's cries and whimpers of pain with more gentle touches. Eventually the hazel eyed angel let go of his shoulder. Gadreel fell back down to the ground and took in a sharp breath.

"What's your name?" the hazel eyed angel asked.

Gadreel couldn't speak, so he pointed to the hazel eyed angel as if asking him the same question.

"Me," the hazel eyed angel chuckled. "My name is Metatron. I'm a Scribe for Heaven."

Gadreel's eyes widened and he motioned for a pen and paper. Metatron, the Scribe, immediately pulled some out. Gadreel grabbed them and begun to write:

My name is Gadreel

I cannot speak because of my torture

I have been wrongly accused of my crime


	2. After The Crime

After the crime...  
\---------------

Metatron became Gadreel's redemption. He visited him every day after he'd written down his plea on paper. Metatron had showed total concern and rage for what had happened to the angel. Every day Gadreel's scars grew more infected, his wounds grew deeper, and his grace grew weaker. Every day though, he had an angel visit him and his day got a little better. Metatron spoke with him about many things. He told him of what was happening in Heaven. He told him the little things too like what angels had said in regards to Gadreel or anything Metatron found amusing. He had explained to Gadreel that he was a writer and his job was to observe and write stories for God.

"I write the things that other Scribes wouldn't dare," he'd smiled proudly, so proudly in fact he was practically glowing. "I want to write things people will remember for ages."

Gadreel certainly would remember given the chance to read them, he'd remember that smile for ages too.

Metatron had healed his eyes with what power the Scribe had been given. Gadreel felt this overwhelming warmth flood him when he looked upon Metatron for the first time without ailment. He'd clearly been down to earth in the past years, for he'd taken a vessel. Gadreel had heard pray tell of Adam and Eve "doing the naughty" as Gabriel had called it by Metatron's account and creating more humans. Father had spoken to all of the archangels about using humans as vessels once there were enough of them to go around, he'd said he was going to create more the way he'd made Adam and Eve, but they'd gotten the job done another way.

Metatron's vessel was a dark brown haired skinny human with brilliant blue eyes. His hair was pristine and his vessel's body was lanky. He still wore his robes that came with being a Scribe. Gadreel would be the first to admit the vessel Metatron had chosen was one of beauty, of course all of his Father's creations were, but this was a different kind of beauty. This kind made Gadreel's insides flutter like his wings did when he flew. He looked away.

"One day you will receive a vessel as nice as this one." Metatron smiled.

For some unbelievable reason, Gadreel believed him.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"We could do it you know," Metatron had tried to convince Gadreel that one day they'd make the archangels pay for what they did. "Somehow get the truth out there and get Lucifer in here instead of you."

"It does not matter anymore Metatron," Gadreel sighed and looked out of the bars of his cell like he did every day. "No one will believe me. No one will think I am worthy of redemption."

"That is exactly why they're worth our time," Metatron argued. "They deserve nothing less than vengeance from you!"

"I suppose yes," Gadreel turned his head towards Metatron. "But how would that be achieved behind bars?"

"Just you wait," Metatron smirk became almost sinister. "One day you shall have your revenge."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Millennium passed, years passed. Metatron eventually stopped coming. Something about him being replaced by another Scribe. The warmth Gadreel had felt when the angel was near him was slowly starting to fade away.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

All of the Archangels had fallen in one way or another. Lucifer had been banished millennium before by his Father, but he'd been locked up with Michael in Hell in his cage after the supposed prized fight on earth between the two. Raphael had been killed. Gabriel was gone, presumably in hiding, but otherwise non-existent in Heaven. Gadreel could feel their absences like a hole in his grace, but there was only one absence truly affecting him. He didn't know what he was feeling, but he knew he'd felt good things when Metatron had been around and he liked that a lot better than what he was feeling now.

What he was feeling now felt emptier than the prison cells surrounding him.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

When he'd escaped the prison cell his first instinct had been to search Heaven for the cause, but he'd followed his second instinct and obtained a vessel instead. A rather handsome fellow who worked at a local bar in the town Gadreel had fallen down to. He'd felt strange being in a vessel, the sensation of human skin hugging him and covering him like a blanket. He'd moved his fingers, his legs, everything that a human had and he'd lacked for millennia since his imprisonment. He'd taken what the humans called a bus and wandered for awhile until he heard a voice, a voice he'd heard so much about in Heaven but never thought he'd ever hear in his life.

Dean Winchester was pleading for help.

Gadreel had never flown faster in his life.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

When he'd possessed the younger Winchester, Sam, he'd laid dormant at first. The last thing he needed was to share his thoughts with the man on accident. He'd seen Sam's thoughts and that was painful enough without adding his own into the mix. All the angel could think about was three things, one who was responsible for his freedom, two why the angels were silent, and three what had happened to the angel that had given him this hope millennium ago? He wanted to find him, to tell Metatron he was right, and that Gadreel was free now and hopefully things would be rightful and as they should be. Something in his gut though, told him whoever was behind this didn't have the best intentions and things would only end badly if he investigated.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Before his death...

Sam had gotten smart and kicked him out. Gadreel didn't mind though, what was more shocking to him was who was behind all this. Metatron. The angel who had given him everything when he had nothing had given him nothing this time. That cut him deeply and even more so when he walked into Metatron's office.

"Ah Gadreel," Metatron smiled, he was in a new vessel, one less desirable. "My favorite."

"Is that so?" Gadreel inquired, coming closer to the former Scribe's desk.

"You've always meant a lot to me," Metatron chuckled. "What with our big plans and all? Aren't you proud of me? I did what we wanted! Now we run the show.

"Metatron this," Gadreel was taken aback, he hadn't wanted this. "This is not what I wanted. Do not punish our brothers and sisters for nothing."

"Nothing," Metatron exclaimed, suddenly glaring. "Nothing?! They did this to us Gadreel! They made us rejects! They robbed me of my position and you of your freedom! Isn't this what you wanted?! Revenge?"

"I wanted things to be right," Gadreel glared, starting to turn away. "I didn't want chaos. I didn't want this madness, this bad blood being spilled into every angel's mind and being! This bad blood...everywhere..."

"Bad blood huh," Metatron scoffed. "You're one to talk. You've done bad things too and the best part is you did for me, because I know how you feel and I know how you've always felt."

Metatron came closer to Gadreel, willing him to look him in the eyes, but Gadreel refused and he clenched his eyes tight and closed.

"We can be in this together," Metatron whispered. "Isn't that what you want? An us, a forever?"

"S-Stop this..." Gadreel pleaded, this wasn't the Metatron he knew. "Please!"

"This is what you wanted take it or leave it," Metatron replied. "We have what we came for. I broke you out of Heaven for this."

"Well I wish you hadn't." Gadreel's glare became more evident and he swiftly left the building. He left Metatron behind along with whatever warmth he'd felt millennium ago for the angel. He felt a new warmth now, one leaking from his vessel's eyes. He wiped at them, ridding them of the warm tears flowing from them and flew off.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Gadreel felt another new kind of warmth now. This was more familiar, this one was Heaven. He remembered drawing the sigil on his bare chest in his blood. He remembered his speech.

"When they say my name perhaps I will be remembered, not as the one who let the serpent in but as one of the few who helped give Heaven a second chance."

He tasted those words now. They burned like acid on his tongue. He remembered everything. He remembered Metatron's corrupt nature and why he was where he was now. He remembered possessing Sam, the poor bastard. He remembered falling to Earth and how it hurt. He remembered his imprisonment and how his only friends were another prisoner named Abner (until he was taken away) and a Scribe, a Scribe he'd placed his trust in and whom he believed he'd believed to have loved. The humans called it love, the warmth he'd felt.

Finally Gadreel remembered that day. That faithful that had started it all. The damn snake, damn Lucifer to Hell. He needed to remain there as far as Gadreel was concerned. He could still hear the snake's forked tongue shooting out and sniffing the air and he could still feel the trance. Even now as Gadreel paced Elysium where his angelic soul was doomed to stay, he could feel it deep inside of him. He looked down at the sigil on his chest and sighed. He prayed silently that the Winchesters and Castiel, who'd grown to be Gadreel's friend at least that's what Gadreel had assumed. That they were friends.

More than anything he prayed for Metatron, he didn't know why he did, but he did. He prayed that the Metatron he'd known way back when would come back one day. Resentment had grown and the warmth inside of Gadreel had been extinguished and the angel wondered if Metatron felt anything at all anymore. Gadreel didn't have to worry about that anymore though, there was too much blood spilled between him and Metatron to ever go back now. He'd sacrificed himself in hopes that Castiel could finish the job and return Heaven to normal.

And at least now, all the bad blood could lie.

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated!  
> Title inspired by the song Bad Blood by Bastille


End file.
